What Really Happened
by babylerms
Summary: Short story from Paige's POV. Please read and review.


**Short story from Paige's POV. Tell me what you think.**

I swear I never meant to do it. Ask anybody I never thought I even could. Between the two of us she was more likely to do something this crazy. But i guess in that moment I took on her personality which makes sense since we spent so much time together. You would understand how and why I did it if you could understand how I feel. But you can't understand how I feel. I mean that's pretty much how all this got started in the first place. Nobody understood us and even if they said they did we could tell they didn't. We had to deal with so much crap just because our love was wrong which I think is ridiculous because love is love how can something so wonderful be wrong. But most everybody told us it was wrong. It's a good thing she was the only person I needed because just about every other person I knew left me. Now I really don't feel like going on all alone without her by my side every day. I just figured everybody should know the truth before I return to her. Alex and I never meant to kill him. Sure he was by far the worst to us. So much worse to us than any other person we had ever met but we never wanted him dead. We just wanted him to leave us alone and stop making rude comments and saying stupid stuff to us and about us. We tried talking to him politely about how we had already heard from many other people all that he was telling us and that we would greatly appreciate it if he stopped but of course that didn't work. He thought he was right in telling us that our love was wrong and that we would burn in hell for it. There was nothing we could say to him to make him stop but even though he got on our nerves and would never stop no matter how nicely we asked him we still didn't want him dead. It happened late at night and no matter how people tell you it happened this is what really went on. Remember they weren't there but I was.

Alex and I were walking back to our apartment after a really fun night at a club. I wasn't drunk either so you can't say that this account of what happened isn't accurate. We were about a block away from our apartment when we saw him. He was holding something in his hand but I couldn't tell what it was and I don't think Alex could either. He started talking to us saying the same old stuff about how our love was wrong and that it was unholy and that we were headed for hell. I had thought maybe he had too much to drink because usually he didn't look for us. He would just give us his speech if we passed in the apartment building or when we had to pay him our rent. It was very odd that he would come outside this late at night to say these things to us. I was a little uneasy about this whole situation and I really wanted to get back home and go to sleep but then he lifted his hand and we could clearly see that he was holding a gun. Alex stepped in front of me to protect me and then a shot went off. She fell to the ground. Blood covered her shirt. He had shot her right in the heart. I knelt beside her and held her in my arms. I was crying and just saying her name over and over. I had pretty much forgotten he was still there but then I heard the gun drop from his hand. I looked over at him. He fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. He was crying and I could hear him say Oh my god what have i done. He lifted up his head and looked at me tears running down his face. He said he was sorry and then went back to crying. I was so angry. He had murdered her not five minutes ago and he was saying sorry as if his apology meant anything to me. He just took away my life. Without her I had no reason to live. I walked over and picked up the gun. I originally just wanted to get it away from him in case he had another change of mood and decided to use it again but then I felt it in my hand and I got an idea. I thought of all the times Alex told me that if anyone said or did anything to hurt me she would kick their ass and how on some occasions she actually did beat some people up to protect me. I thought that if he had shot me Alex would definitely kill him so I guess I thought I should be like her and make him pay for what he did. I aimed the gun at his head and fired. His life was over.

That's what happened that night. I'm not saying what I did was right but that's how it happened. People made up the story of how we planned on killing him. They say we took a gun and tried shooting him and we missed the first time. Then he knocked the gun from Alex's hand and picked it up and shot her but then I knocked it out of his hands and shot him. In my opinion it's not a good story but it's the one people would rather believe but now you know the truth so I have no more reason to live. I sit here in my room the gun on my desk right next to me. The gun that ended the life of the girl I loved more than anything. The gun that ended the life of her murderer. It's the gun that will end my life as well. I would say goodbye but there's really no one to say goodbye to. Soon Alex and I will be back together just like we should be. Right now it doesn't matter to me whether it's in heaven or hell although I would rather heaven as long as we're together everything will be alright. We'll be together forever.


End file.
